This invention relates generally to identifying security risks to power transmission systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for identifying physical security risks to power transmission structures and other associated assets of a power transmission system.
In 2013 and 2014, numerous physical attacks occurred to power transmission structures and associated assets. Example attacks over the past decade include (a) removing bolts from steel transmission line structures, (b) pulling over structures by attaching cables to the structure and using a vehicle to pull, and (c) attaching explosives to the structures. More recently, attacks included the use of a bulldozer.
As a result of recent attacks, in 2014, the North American Electric Reliability Corporation (NERC) issued an order requiring utilities to address the physical security of critical substations. Billions are being spent hardening and monitoring substations. In addition to substations, significant vulnerability exists for power transmission lines, mainly due to their exposure and widespread deployment. For example, damage to structures that cross large rivers and/or valleys and other primary power transmission lines would result in cascading failures.
Additionally, the physical security threat from the theft of power transmission line grounding material, mainly copper, from structures can result in the power transmission lines and associated structures being unprotected from lightning and other power surges, resulting in a public safety risk due to the lack of grounding.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an apparatus and method capable of identifying physical security risks to power transmission structures and associated assets.